Wątek:Rejven24/@comment-83.23.68.68-20130918142647/@comment-16385095-20130920144529
Była piękna, gwieździsta noc. Delikatny wietrzyk łagodnie głaskał drzewa, na których zostały ostatnie listki. Piękna muzyka dochodząca z dzwonów wietrznych, pieściła uszy Maggie. Dziewczynka zawsze powtarzała, że wiatr jest najlepszym muzykiem na świecie. Gdy jej przyjaciel zakołował dwa razy i próbował się dostać do jej pokoju, szybko odsunęła się od okna i je zamknęła, po czym wskoczyła do łóżka, bowiem było już późno. -Przepraszam cię. Chciałabym się kiedyś z tobą pobawić, lecz niestety nie umiem latać.- to powiedziawszy zasnęła. * -Maggie! Maggie, ty leniuchu, złaź mi tu na dół i to już!- wołanie ustało, dziewczynka usłyszała jak ktoś wchodzi po schodach i nagle zleciała z łóżka. -Co się stało?- zapytała na pół przytomna, podnosząc się z ziemi. -Co się stało?! Też mi coś! Ojciec oczekuje cię za 5 minut, a ty nawet z łóżka nie wstałaś!- to była jej niania, ale Maggie wolała do niej mówić po prostu babciu. -Naszykowałam ci tu sukienkę i trzewiczki, nie zapomnij też ubrać rajstop.- to mówiąc podała jej kolorową kupkę. -Proszę cię, tylko się pośpiesz. -Oczywiście babuniu!- dziewczynka w podskokach wybiegła z sypialni. W łazience szybko się przebrała i podeszła do lustra. Jej rude włosy były w całkowitym nieładzie, kasztanowo brązowe oczy zaspane, ale jej różowe usteczka radosne, i uśmiechnięte. Odkręciła wodę i umyła jasną twarz, a gdy znów spojrzała w lustro, zaczęła się śmiać. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego inne koleżanki śmieją się z jej włosów. Ona uważała je za najpiękniejsze na świecie. Kolorem przypominały jej ogonek wiewiórki. Była dumna, gdy chłopcy wołali do niej wiewióra, ponieważ było to jej ukochane zwierzątko. Kiedy Maggie po raz pierwszy zobaczyła to stworzonko, od razu pomyślała, że musi to być najlepsza przyjaciółka wiatru. Wiewiórki przecież tak szybko skaczą po drzewach, że na pewno dogonią wietrzyk, gdy będą się bawić razem z nim w berka. Lecz zrozumiała, że nie musi być wiewiórką, aby móc bawić się z wiatrem. Jeszcze raz się uśmiechnęła i wzięła się za szorowanie zębów. Gdy skończyła wróciła do sypialni, schowała piżamę i podeszła do babci aby ta ją uczesała. -Babciu?- zapytała. -Tak skarbie?- niania rozczesywała jej kręcone włosy. -Czy wieje dziś wiatr babuniu? -Nie możesz się doczekać, aż znów zaczniesz gonić ostatnie listki w tym roku? -Aha.- odpowiedziała Maggie krzywiąc się z bólu, gdyż babcia pociągła za mocno kosmyk jej włosów. -Moja dziecino, niestety, w nocy zaczął wiać tak mocny wiatr, że strzepną z gałęzi wszystkie liście. Pan Hubert już dawno je posprzątał. -On zaczął się bawić beze mnie?- Maggie się rozpłakała. -Nie płacz kochanie. O, już gotowe, chodźmy do twojego ojca. Dziewczynka niechętnie wstała, prowadzona przez opiekunkę zeszła do holu, a następnie do kuchni gdzie czekał na nią ojciec. Pan Antonio Green był wysokim, czarnowłosym mężczyzną. Nosił okulary i czarny wąsik. Wydawał się surowy, ale był kochającym tatusiem. -Maggie, co się stało?- zapytał zatroskany, gdy zobaczył smutną twarz dziewczynki. -Nie będę mogła dziś biegać za listkami.-powiedziała z żalem. -Moja córeczko, nie martw się, jest jeszcze wiele innych zabaw, na przykład kupię ci latawiec, albo lepiej, dzisiaj po obiedzie sami zrobimy dwa, piękne latawce. Dobrze? -Tak! Kocham cię tato!- Maggie rzuciła się by przytulić ojca. -Oj dobrze, już dobrze ale teraz zjedz śniadanie.- Dziewczynka posłusznie kiwnęła głową i usiadła przy stole. - Tato, ale ja chcę pomarańczowy, dobrze? - Oczywiście księżniczko.- po śniadaniu pan Green musiał wyjechać na pilne spotkanie, obiecał Maggie, że postara się wrócić najszybciej jak to tylko będzie możliwe. Dziewczynka udała się do pokoju i zaczęła malować. Po paru godzinach do pokoju weszła zapłakana niania, dziecko przytuliło się do niej. - Co się stało babuniu?- zapytała dziewczynka. - Biedne dziecko...- łkała kobieta. - Babciu? - Maggie, twój tatuś miał wypadek, niestety... - Co? Nie!- zaczęła płakać, bowiem domyśliła się o co chodziło. -Tatuś żyje! On nie umarł! To pomyłka!- jej twarz była mokra od łez. - Niestety.- powtórzyła niania. - Nie!- krzyknęła i wybiegła z pokoju. - Biedna Maggie, ona ma tylko 9 lat. * - Już czas.-powiedziała smutnym głosem panna Collins. - Dziękuję, to dla mnie bardzo ważne, ale nie musi pani ze mną iść. - Moje dziecko, tyle lat się tobą zajmowałam, to dla mnie zaszczyt. - Tak, nawet po śmierci ojca została pani ze mną, jestem pani bardzo wdzięczna.- Maggie wybierała się na rocznicę śmierci ojca, już 10. Dziewczyna przez te 10 lat bardzo wydoroślała. Stała się pewną siebie, piękną kobietą. Często odwiedzała grób ojca, opowiadała mu wszystko, w nadziei, że pewnego razu usłyszy radę czy odpowiedź. Uczęszczała do prywatnej szkoły muzycznej. Jej niania, panna Collins, obiecała, że zostanie z Maggie, jak długo tylko będzie mogła. Po mszy Maggie udała się do znajomej, Sharon była jej przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa, doskonale wiedziała, co dla Mag znaczyła śmierć ojca. - Jutro mamy umówione spotkanie z tym producentem. Chyba nie zapomniałaś, Mag? - Co?! Jutro? Chyba się nie wyrobie, jeszcze nie napisałam piosenki, to będzie katastrofa. - Nie załamuj się, coś wymyślimy, może Megan nam pomoże? - Nie, tylko nie ona, nie chcę jej widzieć! - Wiem, że się pokłóciłyście, ale chyba ona naprawdę miała trochę racji, więc może o tym zapomnimy i się pogodzicie? - Co? Jeszcze bierzesz jej stronę? Zobaczysz, sama dam sobie radę!- Maggie była wściekła, po tym jak Sharon wzięła stronę Megan, straciła ochotę na popołudniowe zakupy. - Idę do domu, nie dzwoń, bo będę pracowała nad piosenką, po to, aby ocalić ci twój tyłek! - Mag, ja tylko żartowałam!- Niestety Maggie już tego nie usłyszała. Po krótkim spacerku doszła do domu. -Megan nie miała racji! Jasne, ja też mogę mieć swoje poglądy, jeżeli niby przyłapię ją na lizaniu się z chłopakiem Zoey, nie, taki zaszczyt, taka wiarygodność należy się tylko Megan! Teraz cała szkoła, a zwłaszcza Zoey, są przeciwko mnie. A to wszystko przez tą lafiryndę, bo sobie ubzdurała, że zarywałam, a co gorsza, całowałam się z chłopakiem Zoey. Matko, jaka ja jestem żałosna! Z drugiej strony, Mat jest dość przystojny, ale ja mam swoją godność, i jeżeli on chodzi z Zoey, to ja to szanuję, a nie zachowuję się jak jakaś, jak to Megan ładnie ujęła - suka! Wiele razy chciałam Zoey to wytłumaczyć, ale ona wierzy tylko wersjom Megan. Jestem skończona.- gdy Maggie tak się nad sobą użalała, nawet nie zauważyła, że wiatr zaczął przybierać na sile, gdy w końcu zabrał jej czapkę. - Ej, głupi wiatr, oddawaj, nie mam dzisiaj nastroju!- niestety czapki nie odzyskała, jeszcze bardziej zdołowana weszła do środka. Rzuciła wielką zieloną torbę na krzesło, brązowy płaszcz powiesiła na wieszaku i udała się do kuchni. To pomieszczenie najbardziej przyprawiało ją o łzy, ponieważ to właśnie w tym miejscu ostatni raz rozmawiała z ojcem. Podchodząc do stołu kciukiem wytarła samotnie spływającą łzę. Wyjęła notes z torby i zaczęła wymyślać piosenkę. - Hmm... O czym by tu napisać? Ta piosenka musi być wyjątkowa... Odpada temat miłości. Wątpię czy smutną piosenką podbije serce producenta. To musi być inne.. O, już mam!!-chwyciła długopis i zaczęła szybko jeździć nim po kartce. - Drrr, drrr, drrr...-zabrzęczał telefon w jej kieszeni. - A niech to szlag!-naciskając zieloną słuchawkę wrzasnęła- Kto dzwoni?! - Mag?-odezwał się głos po drugiej stronie- Dlaczego tak wrzeszczysz?- niestety Maggie nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa- Mag, jesteś tam?-głos Megan lekko drżał, jakby ze strachu- Mag? -J-jestem. Dlaczego dzwonisz?-tylko tyle była w stanie wybąkać do telefonu. - Chciałam cię przeprosić za tą akcję z Zoey.-Maggie zamarła. - Co?- dziewczyna nie wierzyła. - Nie powinnam tak mówić. Zrobiłam to tylko dlatego, że byłam zła. - Zła? Za co?- Mag była zdziwiona. - Bo ty zawsze masz szczęście, i w życiu, i z chłopakami, i nawet z urodą, a jesteś ruda! Byłam wściekła, dlatego wymyśliłam to, żeby choć raz spotkało cię coś złego. Ale teraz tego bardzo żałuje, zrobiłam bardzo źle, zachowałam się jak ostatnia suka!- Maggie zaśmiała się do telefonu- Z czego się śmiejesz?- Megan była zdezorientowana. - Z tego, że umiesz czytać mi w myślach. Faktycznie pomyślałam, że zachowałaś się jak ostatnia suka.- teraz obie się zaśmiały. - Więc zgoda?- w głosie dziewczyny było słychać błaganie. - Jeśli powiesz to wszystkim i się wytłumaczysz, że to tylko wymyśliłaś. Nie wiesz jak to jest, jak połowa szkoły z dnia na dzień zaczyna cię nienawidzić. - Zgoda.- oparła cicho Megan. - Wiesz co? Przydałaby mi się pomoc w pisaniu piosenki...- zaczęła Mag. - Rób herbatę, będę za 5 min!- po tych słowach się rozłączyła. - Megan...- westchnęła Maggie i podeszła do czajnika. Lubiła Megan za to, że zawsze była przy niej w ciężkich chwilach, dlatego postara się zapomnieć o tej sytuacji. Nalała wody do czajnika elektrycznego i włączyła go. Podeszła do stołu i zaczęła od początku czytać piosenkę. - To jest do bani!- krzyknęła niezadowolona- Megan gdzie jesteś?-powiedziała sama do siebie. - Coś się stało?- do kuchni weszła panna Collins. - Nie nic. Czekam, na koleżankę. Czy przyszła już moja paczka? Czekam na nią już dwa tygodnie.- Maggie zamówiła ostatnio nową gitarę dla Zoey na przeprosiny, choć nie miała za co przepraszać. Dziewczyna lubiła dawać prezenty. - Nie. Ale może przyjdzie jutro.- to mówiąc wyszła z kuchni. - Ding dong, ding dong- rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. - Otworzysz babciu? Ja zaparzę herbatę. - Oczywiście.- rozległ się głos gdzieś w salonie. - Dzień dobry panno Collins, jest Mag?- dziewczyna nie mogła powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. - Tak, jest w kuchni. - Dziękuję. Mag?- Megan lekko się zawahała. - Tutaj!- Maggie wychyliła się z kuchni i pomachała do koleżanki. - O, hej! To jak jest herbata?- Megan zapytała o pierwszą lepszą rzecz. - Tak, wchodź, siadaj.- dziewczyny usiadły przy stole i mieszały brązowy napój, kiedy Maggie coś się przypomniało. - A tej piosenki nie pisze się tylko we dwie osoby? Ja jestem z Sharon. Zawsze z nią jestem, a ty pewnie jesteś z Zoey. Więc chyba raczej nie powinnaś mi pomagać. Konkurencja.- Mag zrobiła trochę zawiedzioną minę, wiedziała, że bez pomocy przyjaciółki nie napisze dobrej piosenki. Nigdy nie była dobra w pisaniu, wolała grę na instrumentach. - Och, cicho! Zoey nic o tym nie wie, a ja jestem ci to winna, więc skończ to gadanie i zabierajmy się za pisanie.- dziewczyna cała się trzęsła z podniecenia. - Mag? O czym byś chciała, żeby ta piosenka była?- Megan zapytała nie podnosząc głowy znad kartki papieru. - Nie wiem, ale chcę, żeby się wyróżniała, żeby była inna... Wiem, niech to będzie jakaś ballada, tak to będzie się wyróżniać. Teraz temat. Hmm... Może natura, hmm..., żywioły, tak, ale tylko jeden, mój ulubiony. Kochałam go w dzieciństwie, był moim najlepszym przyjacielem, tak to były dobre czasy...- Maggie odpłynęła w swoich wspomnieniach. Z rozmyślań wyciągną ją głos Megan. - Więc piszemy balladę o...- dziewczyna zawiesiła głos w nadziei, że jej towarzyszka uzupełni jej myśl. - Tak! Ballada o wietrze! Jesteś genialna! - Wiem, ale dzięki.- obie zaczęły się śmiać. Po chwili jednak zabrały się do roboty. Po godzinie tekst był gotowy. - Nareszcie, to chyba jedno z najlepszych moich dzieł, choć wcale się nie specjalizuje w pisaniu ballad.- Megan była z siebie dumna, właśnie pogodziła się z koleżanką i odpłaciła swoje winy, choć może jeszcze nie w całości. - Dobra koniec! Muzyką zajmie się Sharon, w końcu to praca grupowa... No właśnie, Sharon! Musze do niej zadzwonić i ją przeprosić. Poczekaj chwilę, dobrze?- Megan tylko lekko kiwnęła głową i się uśmiechnęła. - Idź.- te słowa tylko wyszeptała- Poczekam.- i pociągnęła łyk herbaty. Maggie poszła do salonu i usiadła na kanapie. Wyciągnęła telefon i... - Drr, drr, drr.- komórka zaczęła wibrować na jej dłoni. Na wyświetlaczu widniał napis: SHARON BF. Dziewczyna bez wahania nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę. - Sharon?- zapytała nie pewnie. - Mag! Całe szczęście. Wiesz co nie miałam racji. Nie powinnam wierzyć w plotki i stawać przeciwko tobie, nawet jeśli Zoey to moja kuzynka. Przepraszam.- gdy Sharon kontynuowała swoje przeprosiny, Meg uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. To już druga osoba, która mnie przeprasza, a w ogóle się tego nie spodziewałam.- Więc jeszcze raz sorry.- na tym zdaniu skończyły się przeprosiny. - Wiesz, ja też powinnam przeprosić. Zachowałam się zbyt gwałtownie. Powinnam poczekać i cię posłuchać. Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, znamy się od dziecka, a ja dałam się ponieść emocjom i odeszłam nie do końca cię wysłuchując.- dziewczyna wypowiedziała swoje przeprosiny na jednym oddechu. Cisza w słuchawce. - To jak zgoda?- wypowiedziały to równocześnie a po chwili obie się śmiały. - Megan mi wszystko wytłumaczyła, ona to wymyśliła, ja nic z chłopakiem Zoey nie robiłam.- Mag chciała wszystko wyjaśnić, ale to było zadanie Megan. - Wybacz, że ci nie wierzyłam, po tylu latach przyjaźni...- Sharon zaczynała kolejny wywód ale Mag jej przerwała. - Dobra wybaczam, pasuje? Piosenkę, to znaczy słowa mam ale przydała by mi się muzyka. Wpadniesz?- Maggie znała odpowiedź dlatego pozwoliła sobie na cichy śmiech. - Megan też jest? – Sharon również się śmiała. - Tak.- dziewczyna nie wiedziała o co chodzi przyjaciółce. - To wpadne po drodze po Zoey. Kupię chipsy i napoje. Weźmiemy piżamy i urządzimy sobie babski wieczór, ok.?- Sharon tak się nakręciła, że Maggie nie była w stanie jej odmówić. - Dobra, to do zobaczenia.- miała się już rozłączyć, kiedy usłyszała - Wiesz, że cię kocham Mag. Jak siostrę. Obiecuje, już nigdy cię nie zawiodę. Pa pa, siostrzyczko.- po tych słowach zapadła cisza w telefonie. Dziewczyna stała w miejscu i nie wiedziała co robić. - Megan! Chodź tu!- wydarła się aby koleżanka lepiej ją słyszała. Po chwili słyszała ciche kroki, które z sekundy na sekundę stawały się coraz głośniejsze. - Hmm...?- zapytała poprawiając sobie włosy. - Dziewczyny zaraz przyjdą. Mam parę filmów. Musimy tylko przesunąć ten stół, żeby było więcej miejsca. Mag złapała z jednej strony wielki dębowy stół a Megan z drugiej. Odniosły go pod ścianę. Maggie przyniosła koce, pełno poduszek i butelkę pepsi. - Oby dziewczyny zrobiły większe zapasy.- Megan bacznie przyglądała się litrowej butelce napoju. - Tak. Chodź zrobimy popcornu.- jak Maggie robi imprezę to na całego. - Gdzie masz popcorn? - W tej pierwszej szafce po prawej.- dziewczyna wyciągała miskę. - Trzymaj.- Megan rzuciła koleżance 3 małe paczuszki- Tyle powinno starczyć. Mag pokiwała głową, jak dla niej dwie paczuszki to i tak za dużo, ale niech będzie. - Megan, to pilnuj popcornu, a ja postaram się załatwić wieczór dla babci.- po czym pobiegła przez długi, kremowy hol do przedpokoju, gdzie znajdowały się wielkie białe schody prowadzące na pierwsze piętro. Dziewczyna przeskakując po dwa stopnie udała się do małego saloniku na piętrze. Salon był prosty. Wszystko było utrzymane w brązie i beżu. Jedyną wyróżniającą się rzeczą była czerwona, stojąca lampa. Ojciec Maggie przywiózł ją pewnego dnia i pozwolił dziewczynce wybrać dla niej miejsce. Wybrała ten salonik, aby go trochę ożywić. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie i zapukała w masywne, brązowe drzwi, które prowadziły do małego apartamenciku panny Collins. - Tak?- kobieta otworzyła drzwi, na widok Mag uśmiechnęła się.- Wejdź proszę.- odsunęła się od drzwi wpuszczając dziewczynę do środka. - Dzisiaj chciałam urządzić małą imprezę, tylko ja i moje 3 koleżanki- dodała szybko widząc minę kobiety- a ty babciu chciałaś trochę odpocząć, więc załatwiłam ci wieczór u pani Robbinson. Może to z mojej strony trochę samolubne, ale...- Maggie nie mogła dokończyć bo panna Collins jej przerwała. - Tak z chęcią skorzystam, już od miesiąca umawiamy się na ten wieczór z Katie, dziękują moja kochana.- uśmiechnęła się promieniście do Mag. Porozmawiały jeszcze trochę o tym kiedy kobieta ma wyjechać, po czym Maggie z ulgą wyszła z powrotem do małego saloniku. Szybko pobiegła na dół do głównego salonu, gdzie czekały już Sharon i Zoey. Mag zamarła widząc wściekłą twarz koleżanki. - Wiesz, słuchaj... To Megan ci jeszcze nic nie wyjaśniła?- widząc zmieszanie dziewczyny Zoey i Sharon parsknęły śmiechem. - Wyjaśniła, wyjaśniła 15 minut temu, gdzieś ty była?- Zoey dalej się śmiała. W tym samym momencie weszła Megan z dwiema, wielkimi miskami popcornu z masłem i solą. Postawiła przekąski na stole i powiedziała szybko. - Podziękujcie jej, załatwiła nam wolną chatę!- dziewczyny zaczęły piszczeć i śmiać się, Mag natychmiast zareagowała. - Ej! Ale dopiero za 20 minut! Teraz możemy pooglądać film.-zaproponowała. - Jak ciebie nie było byłam wysłać obie piosenki, jutro mają przyjść wyniki.- dziewczyny znów zaczęły szaleć, tym razem Mag razem z nimi. - To będzie boski wieczór.-pomyślała i włączyła telewizor.